Obsession
by ThexRaven134
Summary: When Sebastian grows an unusual obsession with the little master, and puts up with the constant nagging and groaning from him, not to mention the abuse, Sebastian grows tired of it and shows him that it's not so fun from the other side.
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

Obsession

A Kuroshitsuji S&M

~The Raven~

'_Hurt'_

The young Bocchan was so; words couldn't describe him this morning. So vulnerable but so guarded in his own arrogance that he would not even allow him to be vulnerable, he was a true work of art the way he kept his personality even when being viewed as a child. He was so stubborn; he would always disagree with me on what colour of clothing he would be wearing that day, or what was best during a case. He was so arrogant it was beautiful in every single way.

Today he was wearing black silk shorts that fit the frame of his slender pale legs with a white cotton dress shirt that overlapped his black silk vest with a ribbon around his neck. The black boots that went up to his knees was just right and fit the form of his legs. He looked like a porcelain doll that was made for a king; I of course could never be his king, I wasn't fitting for such a beautiful child. His hair seemed to be holding onto the sides of his face except his bangs which hit just above his brow at the perfect angle.

This obsession was sick; I knew this, but who couldn't be in love with this demonic angel of a boy? He was beautiful and arrogant and ignorant. He may not be innocent or pure but he was perfect, I could have sworn he had a halo but his head was just blocking out part of the sun. This child was the one and only thing I wanted; no needed. He suddenly laughed out of nowhere, "Yes my lord?" I said confused. "Stop staring at me like that you twat." He said snickering at me leaning against his black mahogany cane that had molded gold at the top.

I looked into his eye and I felt my face flush slightly as my eyes widened "What did you call me?" I said as I stared in anger and in passion into his eye. His beautiful sea blue eye that showed sadism in it which was what showed up the most often in in his personality. He looked me dead in the eyes and smirked wickedly "I called you a twat; if you have a problem keep your mouth shut." He said staring at me; if looks could kill I'd be dead.

He swung his cane back and poked me in the chest pushing me back slightly "You really ought not to stare at your master like that, its gross and disturbing." He said pushing me into the wall I looked down at him in disgust; this sick demented child I called master was the one I loved that didn't know how to love back. He had a woman that stood between me being happy, Elizabeth was the mistress of his interest. The way Ciel walked was so elegant and so seductive the way he brought his knees up in a sharp angle before unbending them just to start over again. His face showed disgust with him flaring his nostrils and tensing up the muscles above his mouth.

He was so readable in his expressions; the slightest twitch was magnified by the wrinkle of his perfectly smooth face, I couldn't help but stare in awe at this piece of art that I knew as my Bocchan. He showed every bit of intense hatred for me but I couldn't help but love him, especially after all the things we have been through after these short few years. I wrapped my hand around the cane that was pushing me to the wall and grabbed it away from him "Doesn't the brat know that, even if I do follow your orders; I will be the one ultimately in charge." I said snarling out slightly. His eyes went wide in fear and then he laughed out loud and took the cane out of my head and he whispered in my ear "Stop being such a bitch about everything Sebastian." He said snickering and then laughed out loud then hit me across my face with the cane and showed madness on his face. I had nothing to say to the brat, he was so lucky I didn't raise my hand at him or there would be his intestines on the floor if I did.

This brat always ordered me around so high and mighty, up his own ass you might say; he was all of these things never even once saying 'Thank you' to me for my hard work. So why was I so deeply engrossed with the brat? Not even I knew why I was so interested in him. It was truly unnatural for a grown man to love a child; especially a boy, the brat had no idea of me being fascinated in him. I wouldn't let him know either, I would soon rather die than let him know. I couldn't let him know because if I did, knowing him and his big mouth, he would tell one of the servants or tell Lady Elizabeth, word would get out and then I would have to kill every single last one of them.

I just wanted to be happy, was that so sick to find happiness in the company of another man? I suppose not, I heard a loud sigh escape from my own mouth as I was contemplating my situation of this unrequited love between me and the beautiful, demonic Bocchan. It was sick how he enjoyed my pain; he would hit me with the part of his cane that had to golden mold handled on it. It never really truly hurt but it hurt me on the inside that Bocchan feels free to do so to me. He acts reckless and dumb and doesn't think about others feelings; he needs a slice of humble pie, next time he raises his hand to me I'll return the favor. Who am I kidding, I always say that but I never follow through.

_**I don't want to hurt Bocchan like that.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Beast

Obsession

A Kuroshitsuji S&M

~The Raven~

'_Beast'_

The arrogant master stared at me with a dead expression in his eyes "I hate you with a deep passion, you know that right?" He whispered while he squinted his eyes and I nodded sighing softly; why did he hate me? I've only ever granted his every damn wish that little brat. He was so demanding I had no idea what was up his ass, a pole, or his own head. He looked me square in the face and puckered up his lips as if he had smelt something absolutely wretched. I stared at the boy who was now turning ever so slightly to have his back turned to me and faced the window.  
>"I have a question Sebastian." He said in his cool calm voice that hinted at a smirk on his face. "Yes Ciel?" I said then I knew he was going to raise his hand at me, but surprisingly he didn't "Why on this earth do you stay with me, I've made it clear multiple times that you disgust me yet you stay, why?" He said then laughed; I looked at him oddly and saw his tender frame of his body shake with laughter. "I mean why stay here if you are treated in such ways? Only an ignoramus that had no self-respect would do so!" He was mocking me, he wasn't truly interested, and I've had enough of this bullshit that he does. I grabbed the both of his hands in the palm of one of my hands and forced them up to the window "You don't mock the beast." I growled lowly in his ear as he squealed out.<p>

"SEBASTIAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He yelled out and struggled to get his hands free from mine. I licked the back of his neck softly smirking as he started to whimper out "LET ME GO!" He screamed as I started to unbutton his vest and shirt with my free hand still holding his two smaller hands with my right hand. I slid my ungloved hand under his white cotton shirt that was completely unbuttoned and rubbed his bare chest, "You've gotten to torture me so why don't I get to torture you Bocchan." I whispered into his ear as I nibbled on it softly as his eyes started to well up with tears. I unbuttoned his shorts and I slid his half skirt off of his body.

His body was perfect tender but firm, and as pale as a piece of paper, it was perfectly built down to the last detail. "Sebastian, LET ME GO!" He said as tears rolled down his face and I smirked softly and licked down his jaw line and slid my hand down to his crotch; that's when his breathing got heavy as he was shaking softly. He was crying out loud; I knew I should have stopped but I didn't want to, plus this would have taught the little brat his lesson that out to be learned. I continued and rubbed my hand in between his soft thighs that were shaking ever so slightly, he knew what it took to stop me yet he didn't say the words. I let go of his hands but kept him up against the wall so I could undress myself.

"He pervert let go of me!" Ciel gasped out his voice shaking and I shook my head, I laid him down to the bed lying on his stomach, and took off his boxers, I slid both of my hands to the front of his body as I held our naked bodies together and thrust slowly into his tiny little body, it was so tight; so warm at the same time. He started crying heavier and breathed heavier and faster. "Please stop it Sebastian!" He squealed out loud and whimpered slightly. I shook my head and started thrusting harder and faster into his small entrance, I saw his hands grip onto the sheets and wrinkle the silk into his hands and I whispered in his ear softly "Just give in Bocchan, the less you stress, the less it will hurt." I said thrusting harder into the boy. He cried heavier and just collapsed in the bed "It hurts too much Sebastian please!" He said with pain and agony showing on his face.

This was the face of him giving up, he no longer was demonic he was a regular kid now, a kid that was scared and hurt. I pulled myself out of him and nodded softly "I'm sorry Bocchan." I never meant to hurt him, I only wanted to teach him a lesson, I did but at what expense? I hurt my Bocchan, I scarred him and now we'll never be the same again because he will always have the tiniest doubt in his mind that if he asks for something I would do this to him. What was I even thinking, how would this teach him any positive lesson? The only thing I've taught him today is that;

_**I truly am a beast.**_


End file.
